Es, lo que no parece
by Vismur
Summary: Cuando la gente subestima lo shotacon que Kaito Kid puede ser. Kidcon/Kaishin.


_Título: Es, lo que no parece_

 _Autor: Vismur_

 _Fandom: Detective Conan/Magic Kaito_

 _Pairings: Kaito Kuroba/Shinichi Kudo_

 _Disclaimer: Detective Conan y Magic Kaito pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama._

 _Advertencias: Sospechas de conspiración, insinuaciones, Shota, supongo._

 _Nota: Idea dada por Ena00. Gracias._

 _Resumen: Cuando la gente subestima lo shotacon que Kaito Kid puede ser. Kidcon/Kaishin._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **ES, LO QUE NO PARECE**

 **One-Shot**

 **I.-**

Ran amaba a Conan como el pequeño hermano que nunca tuvo, era un niño precioso, inteligente y muy curioso, que tenía la maña de vagar la mayoría del tiempo.

A pesar de esto, siempre tuvo la precaución de estar al pendiente, y cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño recibiría el castigo de su puño, fallando muchas veces porque no estaba en el momento que suelen pasar cosas así, si tiene que ser honesta, pero eso no quitaba su intención para asesinar a cualquiera que se atreviera en su presencia a hacer algo indebido.

Pero ver a Kid sujetando a Conan, le hacía pensar mal por alguna razón, objetivamente, el ladrón solo parecía sujetar a Conan para evitar ser golpeado, y que el niño no se lastimará.

En el perverso, también parecía normal, ninguna parte del cuerpo estaba en contacto con otra del contrario, ninguna parte cuestionable estaba en lugares inapropiados. Kid solo estaba sujetando los brazos de Conan, evitando que se mueva demasiado, solo eso.

¿Así que es lo que le está molestando?

Mirando más cerca, él ladrón parecía lo mismo, siendo un juguetón como siempre, y no estaba haciéndole daño a Conan, otro cuento era el orgullo de la policía. Noto un pequeño sonrojo en el niño, pero parecía más bien la ¿ira?, ¿vergüenza?

Y fue cuando Kid la noto, él le sonrió y con un rápido movimiento dejo a Conan en el suelo, y desapareció.

\- Se escapó de nuevo – murmuró por lo bajo con irritación, Ran se apresuró para verificar al pequeño, primero con la ropa, todo en su lugar y nada sospechoso, tampoco había marcas en la piel, ¿Por qué estaba buscando marcas en la piel? – ¿Ran-neechan? – pregunto confundido Conan.

\- No, no es nada – dijo con aprehensión, era un pervertido, el manoseo a su culo aún estaba presente en su memoria, aunque estaba segura que era la única a quien le había hecho eso, el ladrón era un coqueto pero nunca cruzaba los limites, así que no le hará nada a Conan, ¿verdad?

\- Bueno – dijo Conan con duda, pero se dirigió con la policía de nuevo, dejándola pensándolo un poco más.

Entonces, ¿Por qué quería darle un puñetazo a Kid cada vez que lo veía cerca de Conan?, quizás solamente eran ideas suyas, si, quizás.

 **II.-**

Hattori era un buen detective, uno de los mejores, ninguna pista se le escapaba, aunque Kudo y el odioso de Hakuba dijeran lo contrario.

Pero a últimas fechas, él podía estar mal en una deducción que le estaba molestando, por alguna razón, él puede jurar que Kaito Kid estaba acosando sexualmente a Kudo.

Sí, suena ridículo, porque él ladrón era molesto, coqueto, desvergonzado y una pesadilla en un atraco, pero, nunca acosa sexualmente de nadie, en un contexto bizarro, él era un caballero, además que no había ninguna prueba sobre eso.

Nada ha cambiado en el ambiente, ni en el comportamiento de Kid ni Kudo, el detective encogido no parecía víctima de ningún delito, sus conversaciones eran burlas, pero de ingenio y astucia, y si llegase a existir algún toque no hay segundas intenciones.

No hay rosas, ni besos en la mano, ni dulces palabras cursis como usa en las mujeres que caen rendidas ante él, pero su instinto le dice que no, no está inventando nada, era muy confuso, y solo por si acaso, él siempre tenía un ojo vigilante sobre Kudo, por si acaso.

 **III.-**

El inspector Nakamori tenía un dilema, hace mucho tiempo, cuando Conan Edogawa empezó a asistir cada cierto tiempo a un atraco, él no lo quería, porque era un niño, y podía ser peligroso, ahora, aun no lo quería en un atraco, pero por razones diferentes.

Cuando había un atraco, y el niño no aparecía, un alivio se instalaba en su corazón, y podía todos sus esfuerzos en atrapar al ladrón. Pero cuando Conan aparecía, sentía la opresión en el pecho, como cuando Aoko salía a una cita con su novio, un rubio detective, para el inspector, no había relación.

Ese sentimiento no lo abandonaba, hasta ver que Kid se ha ido, y el niño parecía completo.

Era ridículo como tenía la tentación de poner a Conan en una habitación secreta con máxima seguridad, y no dejarlo salir nunca, hasta ver a Kid en las rejas, lo cual era imposible, el encierro de Conan por supuesto, algún día atrapará al ladrón.

No tenía razón, se dijo de nuevo, Kid no le hace nada a los niños, (aunque hubo esa vez con el aturdidor eléctrico), a las mujeres y a los civiles, o quizás simplemente se estaba proyectando, el novio de Aoko, un tal Hakuba, le está robando a su hija, y él lo proyectaba en el ladrón, un ser que roba, y en Conan, un ser inocente, aunque no tenga relación, ¿verdad?, sí, él necesitaba un descanso.

 **IV.-**

\- No deberías dejar marcas – dijo un pequeña voz, en una habitación oscura, que se encontraba en una mansión vacía desde hace tiempo en la calle principal de Beika.

\- Yo nunca te dejo marcas, Shin-chan – dijo otra voz, mayor en edad, con un dejo de irritación.

\- Sí, bueno, Ran ha estado actuando extraño últimamente, y no deja de darme chequeos regularmente, como buscando algo, así que no dejes nada, lo último que necesito es un vigilante para todos lados, no podría verte Kaito – murmuró molesto de nuevo la voz infantil.

\- ¿Buscando algo dices? – y una pequeña risa lleno la habitación – la intuición femenina sí que da miedo – dice con ligereza, mientras usaba su lengua para delinear la columna vertebral de Conan, sacándole un pequeño gemido.

\- Idiota, si ella se da cuenta que algo está fuera, pensará que tengo un abusador de menores tras mi espalda – murmuró, un gran sonrojo cubriendo su rostro.

\- Pero Shin-chan, soy un abusador de menores, al menos para ti y no voy precisamente tras tu espalda – respondió en un ronroneo.

\- Tú, deja de hablar, que no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo – gruño, un poco impaciente.

\- Lo que ordenes – y dejo de hablar para hacer otras actividades más placenteras, pensando internamente que Shinichi no debería saber que no solo Ran estaba pensando mal, pero mientras no tuvieran evidencia, no hay delito.


End file.
